Cold cut slicers for store counters are known, producing ready-to-serve cold cut products. Such machines are also suitable for preparing cold cuts that, until sold, are visible during storage in refrigerated windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,918 describes that patties which are placed on cut-off sheeting pieces by means of a swivel arm. A device for holding and releasing the sheeting is described. When a sheeting piece is released onto the conveyor belt, a patty can then be swivelled over and set down. The process is repeated multiple times, resulting in a stack having sheeting separators. No provision is made for a particular cold cut slicer or a sealing device.
German Patent Application No. 36 44 716 relates to an automatic cold cut slicer having a transporting device, a setting-down device, a conveying apparatus and a separator-sheet delivery apparatus. The foodstuff slices are supplied to the rear side of the transport device and are conveyed to the setting-down device. The separator-sheet delivery apparatus comprises a forward-feed device, a swivel plate having holes, and a separating apparatus for the sheeting.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 1 073 806 describes a single sheet feeding device without having any relation to a cold cut slicer. It is a very specialized machine-engineering design, in which suction devices are installed on a swivel head for picking up individual sheets.
European Patent Application No. 0 874 649 relates to a control system of a cold cut slicer, which initiates a cutting operation in accordance with need (e.g., deriving from product-specific turnover, as indicated by means of computerized cash registers).
Independently of cold cut slicers of the above-mentioned design, industrial foodstuff packaging machines are known which are not suitable for direct use in stores, but rather function exclusively for preparing packaged, sliced goods.